


The Red Room

by lemonysniicket



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Natasha is kidnapped, Red Room, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Science Boyfriends, Stucky - Freeform, Taken style AU, The Avengers turn into criminal masterminds, Tony Is A Genius, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysniicket/pseuds/lemonysniicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen AU I thought of while watching Taken 3.<br/>Natasha Romanov , age 14 , was snatched out of the infamous Red Room where she was going to be tested on like a lab rat , by James "Bucky" Barnes , age 16. However , as Natasha is there only test subject , since the other girls died , the...facility , needs her. Now. And they will stop at NOTHING to get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Room

Red.

That's all that Natasha Romanov could see. She was strapped to a bed of some sort , no , it was too cold to be a bed. Steely and cold and unforgiving. She was strapped in , legs and hands cuffed as if she was going to be stretched apart. The doctors around her , speaking rapid Russian , would occasionally look at her with a smirk of some sort. She hated it , oh  _God_ she hated it. She hated how they looked at her , with eyes that could pierce her soul. She didn't want to be here , what she wouldn't give to be at home , making snowmen with James (or Bucky , as he liked to be called) and Steve , and Clint. Clint , with his sandy blonde hair and twinkling grey eyes that always seemed so mischevious. Suddenly , the doctors stopped talking. One of them grabbed a needle filled with a black liquid that seemed to blend in with everything utterly red. He turned to her and gave her a smile , saying to her , his Russian accent thick , "Do not worry , little one. This will take but a moment." Holding up the needle, Natasha braced herself for the incoming sharp pain and whether she'd feel immense pain and electricity through her , or she would slowly feel nothing at all. Closing blue eyes , she internally started talking to her friends. Letters , almost. However , after a while , there was a loud thud and spews of Russian curses filled the air as her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with someone she had been longing to see.

_Bucky !_

He was here to save her ! The brunette boy took out a key , while the doctors were distracted with the other teens that were there. 

Thor , Steve , Tony , Jane....they were all here !

 _Clint_ was here ! 

Eventually she was released , only to have Bucky pick her up and run straight out of the Red Room , Natasha feeling the cold yet comforting metal of his prosthetic arm against her neck as he carried her. The rest of the teens followed and they ran out into the bitterly cold weather. Tony made some kind of movement and a click was heard. They were approaching a...car ? Natasha furrowed her brows. "D-D' any of you know how t' drive..?" She murmured , looking at them. Clint was 16 , Bucky 16 as well , as was Tony and Thor , Steve was 15 and Jane 14 , Bruce 14 and Natasha the youngest at 13. The team stared for a moment before they heard a loud thud. The doctors! Tony ran into the car , Bucky climbing into the passenger side and dropping Natasha gently into the back. Steve , Thor , Jane , and Bruce were all crammed in , Clint holding her close to him. She could feel a small blush creeping onto her cheeks but brushed it off and clung to him. Shaking , Tony pressed a button and turned on the car , the engine rumbling. "Stark , come on! We don't got a lotta time here!" A heavily Brookyln accented voice yelled (Steve's) and Tony nodded. He inhaled , and suddenly a large  ** _CRACK_  **was heard.

A gunshot.

Tony pressed the gas pedal hard , the car zooming into motion. Bruce hit his head against the car window , blood matting his normally light wavy brown hair. He hissed and clutched his head and Thor put his gloved hand to it , eventually stopping the bleeding. Tony had put the car on auto pilot and was now screaming panickedly at Bucky. 

"You know Russian , right?! You've been here!"

"Yes!"

"Where can I go?!? She needs to be safe."

Bucky paused. Not Moscow , that was far too predictable. People would see. Kaliningrad? It was close to Germany. Yes. Kaliningrad.

"Kaliningrad."

"The hell does that mean?!"

"'s a place , Tony..."

"Oh! Okay , pull up Google Maps. Let's fucking do this."

The doctors were still shooting far off , but as the car sped around , the gunshots were almost impossible to hear. They were far ,  _far_ away. Natasha could vaguely feel Clint dragging his hands through her blood red hair , that combined with the sound of the engine and the warmth of the car eventually lulled her to sleep. Noticing this , Clint spoke up , "Where are we gonna stay?" He frowned , looking at Natasha's sleeping form. Her normally straight red hair was now a mess and tangled greatly , blue eyes set beneath soft lids. Her usually snow white skin was littered in bruises , cuts , and stitches. She looked...weak. Helpless. Not at all like the badass , I-take-shit-from-no-one , Natasha Romanov. Thor , who had been unnaturally quiet the past ride , spoke up , "I think I have a house in Kaliningrad..it was my mother's , she did not like to be in the center of attention." Tony nodded , tossing Thor the phone. "Speak the address and it'll take us there." Thor nodded and did as so. Steve had fallen asleep right behind Bucky , who was translating the Russian map to Tony in English. 

Four hours later , now safe in Kaliningrad , the car stopped. "Stop , right in front! There it is." Thor spoke to Tony. Tony nodded and shut off the car. They were in front of a huge cabin that looked  _very_ inviting at the moment. Opening the door , Clint picked up Natasha , Thor carried Jane , Bucky took Steve , and Tony (accompanied with a prominent blush) picked up Bruce , who was shaking slightly , as was Steve. Thor kicked the door open , the latch popping open in the furious wind. As they entered the cabin , the teens were shocked to be quickly covered in a blanket of warmth. The currently sleeping teens were laid onto the couch , and Thor ran off somewhere to go get Natasha proper clothing. Steve was the first to open his eyes. "Wh-where are we..?" He murmured. Tony looked at Bucky , who was nodding off. "Oh , uh , Thor's mom's cabin or something..." 

"Oh , alright.."

Thor gently touched Natasha's arm , only to have her sit straight up , screaming softly and straight up hitting Thor in the face. The blonde inhaled and covered his face , accompanied with his now bleeding nose. "T-Thor-?!? 'M sorry..shit.." 

"'s alright." 


End file.
